


Till death do us part

by piercifers



Series: How season 3 should've gone [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fake Dating, Fluff, Lots and lots of Pining, M/M, SO, Some angst, actually fake marriage more exactly, basically a rewrite of ep13, bed sharing, honestly..... i feel like it's there enough for me to tag it so, i guess i also have to include fluff then so, lucifer thinks they are a couple, marcus is not aware of that, maybe there will be more characters, neither of them are working, not sure we'll see, on marcus' part, they are way more into being married than they probably should be all things considered, they're both so in love with eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: A collection of small slices of life revolving around two immortals pretending to be married.





	1. Lucifer, why do you care so much about this?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just warning you all right now that just because i didn't include something that doesn't mean that it stays the same and, most importantly, i didn't and i won't write any police stuff, i just won't.
> 
> anyway, happy 1 year anniversary to the episode i am basically rewriting!!

“Lucifer, why do you care so much about this?”Marcus asked all of the sudden and Lucifer froze at the question. 

He already had an answer in his mind, in a way he had that answer even before Marcus asked the question, but something in him didn't let him say. Something in him deemed that answer as wrong… inappropriate… untruthful and instead of letting him answer, it rendered him speechless.

“I… I'm all out of ideas right now.” Lucifer said after a few moments of silence, turning to look at Marcus and he tried to keep himself in check, because he didn't know what it was but something about that questions made a mess out of him. 

“It's getting late too,” he added and he checked his wrist despite not having a watch and he hoped that Marcus wouldn't notice, “I'll call you if I come up with anything and I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow anyway.” he finished quickly, as if trying to get it over it already. 

Almost as if he was trying to get Marcus out of the penthouse faster, because just the mere thought of having Marcus there in that moment made him anxious.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Lucifer as soon as Lucifer finished speaking. He noticed Lucifer's misstep from a few moment ago, and he also noticed Lucifer's sudden change in behaviour. Despite that, he didn't comment anything, only politely wishing Lucifer a good night before heading for the elevator and Lucifer downright sighed relieved once the elevator doors closed.


	2. I won't make you lie, Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled as soon as his eyes fell on Marcus, his smile warm and honest while at the same time camera ready. He waited a few seconds, until he was sure that Marcus got at least one good picture, and then he turned back to the food he was preparing.

“What was that for?” he asked nonchalantly despite the way his heart skipped a beat the second he noticed what his boyfriend was doing.

“I needed a new wallpaper picture.” Marcus answered with a shrug before walking in and ditching his phone in favour for hugging Lucifer and resting his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“And the lockscreen?” Lucifer asked, knowing exactly what Marcus was doing and he had to admit that it hurt a little, but he brushed it off. After all, it didn’t mean anything. Marcus just wasn’t like that.

“Took care of it last night.” Marcus said, reaching for his phone and showing Lucifer the picture he took the previous night and which now served as his lockscreen. The picture was one of Lucifer, from when the two had dinner the previous night, and he was laughing at some comment Marcus made and just the sight of it made Lucifer smile.

“Is this why you made that fancy dinner last night?” Lucifer more teased than anything but, to his surprise, Marcus hummed approvingly, leaving Lucifer speechless for a few moments.

“You can be pretty romantic when you want to.” Lucifer commented, hoping that his face didn’t turn red and he glanced in his boyfriend’s direction- who seemed content, his eyes closed and a half smile in the corner of his lips and that was the most relaxed Lucifer had ever seen Marcus.

“Thanks.” Marcus murmured against Lucifer neck moment later, leaving one small kiss in the crook of Lucifer’s neck before going to set the table.

Breakfast was mostly spent getting their story straight. They had to be convincing and for that every detail mattered. And the task would've been pretty easy, Marcus already planned it all out and in that moment he mostly just needed Lucifer's approval, but there was one problem:

“I thought…” Marcus began once the subject was brought up, but he quickly remembered something just as he was about to tell Lucifer his idea.

“Yes?” Lucifer asked as soon as Marcus fell silent. “Did something happen?” Lucifer asked a few moments later, after receiving no answer from his boyfriend.

“I almost forgot that you don't lie.” Marcus explained, already deep into thought and seemingly quite not shaken out of it by Lucifer's question.

Lucifer smiled at that, flattered that his boyfriend cares so much, and he was about to say that he didn't mind it- at that point Lucifer already concluded that he'd do anything for the man before him- but Marcus stopped him right before he got to say a word:

“I won't make you lie, Lucifer.” he said, even more deep into thought than before and Lucifer grinned at that, something about Marcus being so caring that made his heart soar.

After a few moments of silence Marcus finally spoke. He changed the story, just a little, but just enough that Lucifer didn't have to lie- at least if he was vague enough, which wasn't a problem as Marcus could fill in the gaps if necessary.

So Marcus finally presented his idea, with the adjustments he just made a few moments prior, and a few minutes later they agreed that if anyone asks how they met they were gonna say some romantic bullshit about how they met in high school one summer when Marcus was working for Lucifer's dad and they’ve been together ever since and that they only got married recently because of “circumstances out of their control”, which totally wasn’t just code for gay marriage wasn’t legal until a few years ago.

“Do you think that anyone is gonna buy that?” Lucifer asked, despite just approving of the story. Something about all of this sounded a bit too… ideal for it to be plausible.

“Yes, the part about us getting married just now is gonna sell it. You can also mention how pissed your dad is about this, which is true so you don't have to lie, and that'll make it even more realistic.

The fact that we didn't have it easy is implied by those things and it'll make the story even more endearing and, trust me on this one, but straight people love hearing this kind of stories.” Marcus explained, Lucifer listening closely. He just loved to listen to his boyfriend talk.

“I'll trust you. For the most part I only know how to piss off people.” Lucifer confessed and Marcus’ expression visibly softened at that.

“I'm sure that's not true.” he reassured, uncharacteristically soft and loving and, just because of that, Lucifer believed him.

“Thank you.” he muttered, smiling softly and he leaned in to give Marcus one small and loving kiss that conveyed all of his gratitude for his boyfriend's words.

Marcus pulled away moments later tho, leaning back and going tense right away. He didn't say anything, not in response to the kiss nor in response to Lucifer's thank you, instead getting up and choosing to wash the dishes in silence.

Lucifer sighed, his shoulders slumping down, disappointed by his boyfriend's response. And although Lucifer noticed in the past few days, since the change in their relationship happened, that pushing him away was Marcus’ response whenever they got too close on an emotional level, he was still just as disappointed.

It hurt watching the person he loved, the person he lovingly called his boyfriend, push him away time and time again, but he didn't bring it up. He wasn't sure how approach the situation and he didn't want to screw things up.

He didn't want to push Marcus too much and have Marcus leave him. Just the thought of it shattered his heart into small, tiny pieces and he wasn't eager to find out how he'd feel if Marcus actually left him.

“I'll meet you here in two hours?” Lucifer asked after Marcus finished washing the dishes, not saying a word to Lucifer the entire time.

“Sure.” Marcus said, not even looking in Lucifer's direction and Lucifer only nodded, not even bothering to force a smile, before leaving and heading home to pack.

Two hours later Lucifer parked his car in front of Marcus’ house, dressed in a pastel coloured suit and a flower patterned shirt- one of the many outfits of the sorts he was gonna wear for the next while. There was a frown on his face, which didn't compliment his outfit at all, but Lucifer was too sad to care.

His mood improved as soon as Marcus stepped out of the house tho, Marcus clearly in awe at the sight before him as soon as he laid eyes on Lucifer and Lucifer couldn't help but grin at that.

“Like what you see?” Lucifer teased after a few seconds of Marcus staring at him in what could only be described as pure admiration and he had to admit that he was a little in awe himself, the all black outfit his boyfriend wore complimenting him exceptionally well- so much so that Lucifer even felt be confident enough to say that Marcus had never looked better.

Marcus shook his head at that, finally walking over to Lucifer and taking on more look at him before looking him right in the eye and saying:

“Yes, actually. You look…” he began and he looked Lucifer up and down again, clearly pleased by what he was seeing and Lucifer was practically glowing in that moment. “... breathtaking.” he finished, his gaze meeting Lucifer’s and a small smile curled at the corners of his lips.

“Is that so?” Lucifer said with a smirk, pulling Marcus closer to him and taking more one look at him, before adding: “Because I could say the same about you. Are you sure we really have to go right now?” he asked, running a hand across Marcus' chest and leaning so close their noses were almost touching.

“Yes and whatever you're thinking of, drop it. We're going to work now and we will be working at least for the next few days, if not weeks. And you know very well that some things are completely off the table when we're at work.” Marcus said, seemingly completely unimpressed by Lucifer, but Lucifer knew him better than that.

Still, he didn't press any further, only scoffing and rolling his eyes at Marcus, followed by him grumbling something about how Marcus doesn't know how to have fun, and then he got in the car, driving away as soon as Marcus put his bags in the backseat.


	3. No one is a worse neighbour than the devil!

“Oh, trust me, detective, no one is a worse neighbour than the devil!” Lucifer said cheerfully, a big smile on his face, before hanging up and putting his phone down. 

But his smile fell shortly enough when he heard Marcus scoff, Lucifer turning to look at his boyfriend right away.

“Is there a problem, honey?”

“No, not at all. I just think you can do much better than being as obnoxious as possible until the killer snaps, that's all.” Marcus explained coldly, sparing Lucifer a small glance before turning back to look at the dishes he was washing.

Lucifer didn't say anything at that for a few moments, Marcus surprising him for a second time that day, but then he smiled again and his heart skipped a beat at the mere thought that Marcus could think that much of him.

“Really?” he more whispered than said and Marcus hummed approvingly, which made Lucifer even happier.

“Well,” he began, grinning from ear to ear at that point, “there is something that might piss the killer off more than being the worst neighbours ever. It's gonna take longer tho and I just…”

“Doesn't matter as long as it gets the job done.” Marcus interrupted, turning off the tap and turning to look at Lucifer, his gaze sending a chill down Lucifer's spine. 

“Well then, since time is not issue for you, we could try doing the opposite of being horrible neighbours. There is nothing these people hate more than someone being better than them at playing their pretend game, so if we do that we might just piss off the killer enough.” Lucifer explained matter-of-factly. “You sure you're up for that? You'd have to pretend you like me.” he teased, earning himself an affectionate eyeroll from Marcus.

“How hard can that be?” Marcus countered, a small smile on his face and Lucifer chuckled, a warm feeling blooming inside of him. 

“Well,” Lucifer began, still grinning, and he got off the counter, phone in hand, “I better let the detective know about our change of plans.” he said, gesturing to his phone before leaving the room. 


	4. It looks like you can smile after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's valentine's day here already so i decided to post a little something. so here are some soft boyfriends being in love with eachother first thing in the morning. happy valentine's day y'all!

It was five in the morning when Marcus’ alarm rang and despite living together for a week now, on top of all the other times they spent the night together previously, Lucifer still didn't get used to it. He didn't get used to waking up at that hour, nor did he get used to ignoring the alarm. 

As soon as the alarm started ringing Lucifer groaned, nuzzling closer to Marcus, who promptly turned off the alarm and then he started holding Lucifer close and petting his hair, in an attempt to get Lucifer to go back to sleep.

“Five more minutes…” Lucifer muttered, clinging harder to Marcus and Marcus kissed the top of his head.

“You know I can't, Lucifer.” Marcus said, soft and slow, and something about the way Marcus said his name made Lucifer melt.

“Just five more minutes… please…” Lucifer whispered, pressing one small kiss on Marcus’ neck.

Marcus scoffed. “Fine, five more minutes.” he retorted, Lucifer smiling and muttering a thanks before falling back asleep within seconds.

When he woke up again, Marcus was sitting in the edge of the bed, fully dressed, and his expression was at first soft but it went to his usual emotionless one as soon as he noticed that Lucifer woke up.

“Good morning.” Marcus said, nonchalant and emotionless as ever, and he kissed Lucifer's forehead.

“Morning.” Lucifer responded with a smile as he admired his boyfriend, all else forgotten for a brief moment. “What time is it?” he asked with a yawn and he sat up, giving Marcus a small kiss after he stopped yawning.

“Almost seven. I thought you would've prefered to have breakfast with me now rather than eat by yourself later.” Marcus explained and Lucifer kissed him again.

“I take it you made breakfast.” Lucifer stated more than asked and Marcus only nodded. Lucifer smiled at that. “That's very sweet of you.” he remarked and he gave Marcus yet another kiss. 

“I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes. I need to shower.” he added, his lips still pressed against Marcus’ and Marcus hummed in response before standing up and heading back downstairs to make Lucifer’s coffee, which he left for last.

Just as he finished the coffee Lucifer came downstairs, wearing one of his hoodies (in Lucifer's defense, Marcus did offer to borrow him some of his clothes since Lucifer really lacked casual clothes) and sporting a bright grin. 

Lucifer stopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell of fresh blueberries, chocolate pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. He then took a moment to admire his boyfriend, his grin broadening at the sight before him, Marcus looking so good he was almost breathtaking.

After a few moments spent admiring Marcus, Lucifer made his way across the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around Marcus’ waist and put his head on his shoulder. Marcus didn't hesitate to hug Lucifer, holding him close and there was something so soft and gentle about the way Marcus held him that made Lucifer melt into his boyfriend's arms, closing his eyes and sighing when Marcus started rubbing his back.

“Someone's really… cuddly today.” Marcus commented, pulling Lucifer slighlty closer to him.

“It's ok, you can call me clingy.” Lucifer assured him, nuzzling against Marcus’ neck and giving him a row of kisses along his neck and his jaw and ending with a kiss on his cheek.

“I wasn't going to.” Marcus hummed as Lucifer kissed him, savouring each and every kiss with a smile on his face.

“Well would you look at that, it looks like you can smile after all.” Lucifer teased, a smirk on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“You've seen me smiling before.” Marcus said, defensive despite the fact that it was clear that Lucifer was just messing with him, because part of him knew that there was some truth to it.

“Yes, I did, but it was never like… this.” Lucifer commented, as serious as he could be, and with just a few words he confirmed Marcus’ suspicion.

“Like this how?” Marcus asked, eyebrows furrowed and all of the sudden serious, but not letting go of Lucifer for one moment and still holding him close.

Lucifer took a moment to think about that. “I don't quite know how to describe it, but I always felt like something was… missing, for a lack of a better word, whenever I saw you smile.” Lucifer explained, Marcus nodding along and considering Lucifer’s words.

It didn't take him long to piece together what Lucifer was talking about tho, he knew what was always missing from his smiles and it was sincerity, honesty. His smiles were never fully geniune when he was around Lucifer because nothing quite was. He always hid, he always pretended, he always held back around Lucifer, even if it was just a little bit, because he couldn't let Lucifer just how smitten he was. 

The smile that Lucifer just saw, the one that he described as different from all the others, it was real and it was 100% genuine and it was a smile reserved only for Lucifer and, more importantly, it was reserved only for when Lucifer wasn't looking.

“Did you find the answer to whatever you were thinking about?” Lucifer asked, a few moments later when Marcus’ attention returned to him, and Marcus gave him a puzzled look. 

He sighed. “You had that look on your face you have when you're really focused on something.” Lucifer explained, but the explanation didn't seem to help much so he continued with a shrug: “You have that look a lot when you're working.” 

“Oh…” was all Marcus said to that, shocked not only that Lucifer noticed such a tiny detail about him, but also by how casually he mentioned something that affected him so much. But, of course, he'd never tell Lucifer how much such a small thing affected him, it would be too telling. 

“Right, right,” he added moments later when he saw the expectant look on Lucifer's face. “No, I… I didn't find the answer.” he lied, knowing that if he said the truth Lucifer was gonna demand to know more and he'd rather lie to him only once.

“What were you thinking about?” Lucifer then asked, head tipped to the side and his expression so soft that Marcus couldn't find it in him to brush off Lucifer's question. 

“I was thinking about what you just told me.” he admitted, trying to keep a straight face so Lucifer won't know how much of a mess he was in that moment.

Lucifer smiled softly at that. “Well if you ever figure it out, I'd like the know the answer, but don't dwell on it too much. I love seeing you smile and I'd hate to lose that over something so small.” he reassured and Marcus just couldn't help smiling, his heart skipping a beat. 

“Noted.” Marcus said softly, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Lucifer’s forehead. 

When their gazes met afterwards Lucifer gave Marcus the most loving of gazes and, despite the fact that every cell in his body told him to do otherwise, Marcus returned it, just as loving if not more. 

But, moments later, Lucifer smirked, cupping Marcus’ face with his hands and pushing Marcus into the counter behind him, their bodies pressed against eachother, and Marcus knew right away what he was doing. 

“And now…”

“Breakfast.” Marcus said dryly, his usual cold expression back and Lucifer knew that he won't be able to reason with him. “And then I have to work.” he added and Lucifer scoffed at that, Marcus smiling for a brief moment and maybe Lucifer wasn't so disappointed after all. 

“You're boring.” Lucifer retorted before letting go of Marcus and carefully inspecting a cup of coffee before drinking from it. 

“I know.” Marcus responded, uncharacteristically soft, and he took the cup next to him and sipped from it before joining Lucifer at the table.


	5. Anything that means you stay here, with me, forever?

“Do you have anything else?” Marcus asked with a grimace when he saw Lucifer’s wine and Lucifer smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, taking a sip from the wine before responding.

“Unfortunately, no. I really didn't think things through when I went shopping.” Lucifer explained with a sigh and then he took another sip of wine, grimacing ever so slightly afterwards.

“Fine, guess it'll have to do.” Marcus retorted, taking a glass and pouring himself some wine before sitting next to Lucifer.

“Bad day at work? “ Lucifer asked as he watched Marcus down the entire glass in a single sip and then pour himself another glass.

“Yes. They're all idiots.” Marcus said sharply, sipping from his wine with a look in his eyes that Lucifer was convinced could kill. “Like I know I said something of the sorts about you, but you're a genius in comparison.” he added, his tone the same and only changing and turning soft when he spoke next, his cheeks already flushed despite only having two glasses of wine:

“I mean, you're… you’re brilliant in general, but I'm… I’m pretty sure my point still stands.” he said, glancing at Lucifer briefly before looking anywhere but at him.

“No, don't worry, I get it.” Lucifer reassured and he put his hand over Marcus’, and he wasn't sure if his cheeks were flushed from the wine or from Marcus' words.

Marcus looked at him at that, only nodding, and there was something about the way Marcus looked at him that made Lucifer lean in and kiss him, just once, just briefly, before leaning back, his cheeks now burning red.

Marcus finished his wine in seconds after that, both embarrassed and flustered, aswell as a little anxious that he gave too much away. Lucifer did the same, very clearly flustered by Marcus’ words- something that startered happening more and more lately.

They spend in silence, deep in thought both of them, however long it took them to drink another glass of wine and then Marcus said:

“Can I ask you a question?”

Lucifer looked at him. “Sure,” he began and he sipped from his wine, “I've been asking you questions for a week and a half now, so, it's only fair that you get to ask at least one question.”

“Do you ever miss Heaven? Or your family?” Marcus asked shyly, sipping from his wine and looking away.

Lucifer didn't say anything at that, just staring at Marcus for a few moments as he was caught completely off guard by that question.

Marcus did ask him things in the past week and a half, but they were never personal questions, just questions about how angels… work, for a lack of a better word. And that was the sort of question Lucifer was expecting, not a personal one and let alone _that_ question.

“You don't have to answer if you don't want to.” Marcus said as soon as he saw the expression on Lucifer’s face- which was actually just a surprised one, but Marcus didn't want to push any boundaries.

“No, no, it's fine,” Lucifer said, shaken out of his thoughts, “I just wasn't expecting that question. You never asked me anything personal before.” he added with a smile, his voice just barely a whisper and saying that aloud made him realize just what that might mean.

“But it's fine, I can answer it. It is a little hard, but not for the reason you might think.” Lucifer said, completely calm and with a warm smile on his face, sipping from his wine afterwards.

“You sure? I know your family isn't... the best and… and you have all the reasons to not want to talk about them.” Marcus said, carefully considering each word he said and it didn't go unnoticed by Lucifer, who found that sweet and thoughtful and it made answering Marcus's question easier.

“I'm sure, I can answer. And, as I already said, it's a little hard, but it's not why you think so. It's because I… I don't quite have an answer.” Lucifer said, looking down at his glass as he tried to think of the best way to explain his conflicting feelings for his family.

The two sat in silence for a few moments after that, Lucifer gathering his thoughts and Marcus simply giving Lucifer the space and silence he seemed to need.

“I… I guess I'll start with the easy part.” Lucifer said after a bit, sipping from his wine to soothe his nerves and then he looked up at Marcus. “I don't miss my dad, not even a little bit. I hate him, why would I miss him?” he said, his expression harsh and his words cold.

“I also don't miss my mom, but I just saw her a few months ago, so I guess I don't really have a reason to miss her yet.” he continued, his expression slightly softening. “Plus, I… I never really missed her, even before that. I was always mad at her for not doing anything when my dad kicked me out and, if I'm being honest, knowing that she did try to help didn't really change anything.

And, then, there's my siblings. I… I… They are always so righteous and… and they're so far up my dad's ass and they're insufferable because of it, especially my older siblings, but I… I also can't find it in me to hate them. They're my siblings and I love them and I… I understand why they are… why they are the way they are and I… I do miss them, but I don't-I don't want to think about it… I really don't want to because…” Lucifer said, looking down, unable to look Marcus in the eye any longer as his heart shattered and guilt took over him and he was about to burst into tears.

“Thanks for answering.” Marcus said before Lucifer managed to say anything else, as a subtle way to tell Lucifer that he didn't need to say anything else, and he put his hand over Lucifer's, as a silent reassurance.

Lucifer looked up at that and he nodded, tears in the corners of his eyes. “Thank you.” he mouthed and he tried to force a smile, but he quickly gave it up when he looked Marcus in the eye and he noticed the soft and reassuring look on his boyfriend's face.

“Do _you_ miss your family?” Lucifer asked after a few moments of silence and after drinking another glass of wine.

“No.” Marcus said dryly and right away, which shocked Lucifer- not only because of the answer itself, but also because of how easy it was for Marcus to answer the question.

“Not even a little bit?”

“No. I didn't feel anything when my parents died, so missing them was out of the question for me, and, well I killed my brother and it was no accident, so why the fuck would I miss him.” Marcus explained with a shrug, at which Lucifer only nodded.

He didn't understand Marcus, not even a little bit and he quickly realized he might never will, which was why he decided to not say anything about that particular subject.

“Did you ever miss someone? Anyone at all?” he decided to ask and he was relieved when Marcus said yes, just because he simply couldn't picture anyone being that cold and emotionless.

“Yes, many people.” Marcus said and he sipped from his wine, looking down at his glass as he fell deep into thought for a few moments before looking Lucifer in the eye and speaking again: “Before I fully grasped what my punishment was exactly I had plently of friends and lovers, and when they… inevitably died… well, it hurt, a lot, and then I missed them for decades, some even for centuries.” he finished softly, sighing afterwards as he looked down.

Lucifer watched him carefully, trying to pinpoint whether or not he should do or say something, but Marcus’ expression was impossible to read.

“After that,” Marcus added after a few moments of silence, “once I realized I was meant to be alone, I tried… distancing myself from everything and everyone, but I never quite managed to do that.” he said with a small smile.

But his smile quickly fell, the seemingly neutral expression that Lucifer couldn't read taking its place.

“Is that why you want to…” Lucifer started asking when it was clear that Marcus wasn't gonna say anything else, but he was cut off before he managed to finish the question:

“Yes.” Marcus said coldly, slightly tensing up. “Do you get it now?” he asked, but it sounded more like a demand than a question.

“A little.” Lucifer said and he looked down, not daring to look Marcus in the eye in that moment.

Marcus sighed once he realised that he might've been a little too harsh and then his expression softened and he gave Lucifer's hand a small squeeze before saying:

“This is not an idea situation for me, Lucifer.” Marcus began and he looked down before continuing: “I… I hate the thought of dying and the feeling of it and I'm not really looking forward to what comes after it, be it Heaven or Hell, but it's a much better option than being alive.”

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows at that. “Is it really?”

Marcus gritted his teeth. “Yes, yes it is.” he said and he sighed. “And… and before you try to tell that I'm wrong, just… I… I’m so tired, Lucifer. I'm exhausted. Every morning I wake up more tired than the previous one and I'm so… _so_ alone. I don't have anything else. Everything and everyone I cared for or will care for has either died already or will die atsome point and at the end of the day it’s always gonna be just me and I… I can't stand it anymore.

And, sure, the-the mere thought of dying used to make me sick, but I realised that I had nothing else, so I forced myself to ignore that and… and I’ve grown numb to it at this point, but despite that I still hate it and I try not to think about it and I made myself this-this schedule where I'm either busy or sleeping and I don't get to just sit down and… think, but I… I really don't have any other option.” Marcus finished, rambling at that point-just to get out all the feelings he had never voiced before-, and he couldn't hold his neutral expression anymore, choosing to look away in hopes that maybe, just maybe, his oblivious, oblivious Lucifer won't notice.

But, Lucifer noticed, he couldn't ignore something so obvious, and he set his glass and Marcus’ on the table before taking both of Marcus’ hands into his own, tears in the corners of his eyes.

“What if I managed to find something else? Anything at all that doesn't involve you dying?” Lucifer asked softly, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

 _Anything that doesn't involve you dying at my hand?_ he thought for himself, not daring to voice how reluctant he was about killing the person who might just be the love of his life.

 _Anything that means you stay here, with me, forever?_ he then thought, softly and unsure and oh, so secretly that he didn't even dare pay the idea another thought because it was too delicate of a matter to even think about.

(Because, at the end of the day, their relationship was temporary, something to keep Marcus busy until he found the one that made him happy, and Lucifer never thought anything else of it.)

Marcus smiled at Lucifer's words, for a fraction of a second, but he smiled.

“There is nothing you can do, but I can't stop you from trying.” he said completely emotionless, his smile fading right before he started talking (and right when he remembered that Lucifer was watching him).

“I don't think there really is nothing I can do, after all, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” Lucifer said, his voice merely a whisper- a soft and hushed whisper that made it seem like he was telling Marcus a secret-, and their gazes met and a chill went down their spines as they held their gazes for what was perhaps a moment too long.

“Is that so?” Marcus teased, still looking Lucifer right in the eye and a certain uncharacteristic lightness in his voice. “Because you've been pretty prone to injuries lately.”

Lucifer looked away, suddenly uncomfortable with where the discussion was going. “It's…. it's just… temporary. In a few decades I'll be like new.” he finished and he turned to look at Marcus, deciding that the possibility of spending his forever with Marcus was slightly more important than his feelings on the matter at hand.

“Make it through those few decades alive and then we'll talk.” Marcus said coldly, as he realized what Lucifer was hinting and, at the mere possibility of it, his heart skipped a beat, which he couldn't allow to happen. He couldn't allow himself to get even more attached than he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the turning point, things about to start getting really lovey-dovey from here on!!


	6. You're not alone. Not anymore. You have me.

Lucifer sighed and begrudgingly poured himself a glass of wine after he got home from a meeting of the neighbourhood’s wine club.

He took a sip and he grimaced, already sick of wine after the past two hours where all he did was drink wine and listen to housewives complaining about their husbands and kids, all while he had to pretend like he cared and like he wouldn't have rather died than be there. 

And there was also the fact that he found the idea of a wine club stupid when the whole point of it was that a bunch of depressed and sexually frustrated upper-middle class housewives were looking for an excuse to (day) drink and they couldn't find a better one. 

He forced his way through a whole glass, so sick of the liquid that he came close to vomiting half way through, and then he went searching for his boyfriend, in hopes that maybe a kiss from his beloved might make him feel better. 

To his surprise, Marcus wasn't in the office and after a quick search of the whole house he realized that Marcus wasn't home at all. 

But, just when he was about to head back downstairs and call Marcus, the front door opened and Marcus entered the house, something in his otherwise cold expression changing when he saw Lucifer. 

“Are you alright?” Marcus asked, reading Lucifer right away- something that Lucifer both loved and hated about his boyfriend, and Lucifer retorted to pouring himself another glass of wine and grimacing as he did so. 

“I'm far from fine. I just had the most dreadful two hours, ever.” He said and he sipped from the wine, the urge to vomit returning and he set the glass down with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Marcus asked- uncharacteristically soft and loving- as he set his backpack on the table, taking the seat next to Lucifer afterwards and taking one of Lucifer's hands into his own. 

“How about a kiss?” Lucifer asked with a pout, at which Marcus smiled fondly for a brief moment before he tensed up. Lucifer decided to ignore that, appreciating instead that Marcus still held his hand just as softly and gently. 

“I can do that.” Marcus said, forcing himself to relax as he leaned in and kissed Lucifer, letting himself be gentle and loving- which Lucifer clearly appreciated, proof of that being the way he smiled into the kiss and how he hummed pleased before pulling Marcus closer. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Marcus asked once they parted their lips, and he was just a little breathless, which made Lucifer smile. 

“I had to listen to all the housewives in the neighbourhood complain for two hours, all while being forced to drink wine.” Lucifer said with a grimace. “I drank so much wine I am sick of it right now.” he added, pushing his glass away ever so slightly. 

“Forced?” Marcus asked, tipping his head to the side just barely and Lucifer found Marcus’ confused expression absolutely adorable. 

“Yes, it was a wine club meeting, darling.” he explained softly and he almost started laughing when he saw the expression of disbelief on his boyfriend’s face. 

“A what?” he asked and Lucifer just couldn't help giving Marcus one loving kiss, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb afterwards all while his expression was one of pure adoration. 

“A wine club, aka just an excuse for them to drink even more than usually without being judged.” 

“Are they aware that they're all alcoholics with or without the stupid wine club? And that no one gives a shit about it, although maybe they should?” Marcus asked, something unreadable in his tone, and maybe Lucifer should've thought about those questions a little more than he did, but he didn't. 

“Well, they're clearly not aware of that, but enough about it.” he said and he waved a hand dismissively. “I'm curious where did you go while I was out. You don't have to tell me, but I'm curious since you're not much into socializing.” Lucifer added, softly and as a way to relieve the anxiety Marcus might feel at the thought of having to answer the question. 

Because if Lucifer learned one thing about Marcus is that he isn't one for socializing or sharing. He is cold and distant and closed off, something Marcus even admitteded to the previous evening. 

Marcus smiled briefly. “I went shopping. After last night I felt like we were really missing something.” he explained, as serious as he could be and then he smiled again- just a small smile in the corner of his lips, but a smile nevertheless. 

He then reached for his backpack, resting it on his lap as he spoke: “So without any further ado, I come bearing gifts, which, hopefully, will manage to cheer you up after the past two horrendous wine filled hours.” 

Lucifer was laughing by the end of Marcus’ dramatic introduction, which was exactly what Marcus intended, and he lit up when he saw what Marcus' “gifts” were: two bottles of whiskey, the good (and expensive) kind. 

He grinned from ear to ear at his boyfriend at the sight of the whiskey bottles and, without any hesitations and without wasting any time, he poured the rest of his glass of wine into the sink. 

By the time he returned to the table, Marcus was already pouring them drinks and Lucifer waited until he was finished to pull him into a tight hug and leave a trail of kisses along his neck, the kisses soft and loving and expressing all of his gratitude. 

“You're my hero.” he muttered softly in Marcus’ ear before giving him a kiss, leaving Marcus panting once he parted their lips. 

Their gazes met moments later and there was something about the spark in Lucifer's eyes and the brightness of his smile that made Marcus’ heart skip a beat before beating so fast it almost jumped out his chest. An image flashed before his eyes at the sight before him, an image of a younger Lucifer with the same spark in his eyes and the same brightness in his smile. 

The thought left Marcus a little breathless and momentarily speechless as he remembered just how ethereal Lucifer was and has always been and will always be, and he found himself staring at Lucifer in awe before leaning in for a kiss. 

And he did kiss Lucifer, just once, just for a moment, just because he could. 

(Just because he could admire him up close now. 

Just because he could touch him now. 

Just because he could kiss him now, after thousands of years of watching from afar and hiding in the darkest corner of the room and praying, hoping, dreaming, dying both for Lucifer to see him and for Lucifer to not see him.)

Lucifer smiled at that and he gently caressed Marcus' cheek afterwards, Marcus leaning into the touch and looking at Lucifer lovingly and for a few moments he let his guard down completely for the first time since they met.

“Did something happen?” Lucifer asked sweetly, shaking Marcus off his trance, and he chuckled when he noticed the confused expression on Marcus’ face. “You're… staring.” he explained softly, head tipped ever so slightly. 

“Yes! Yes, I'm fine… you're just… you're just so… so,  _ so _ beautiful when you're happy.” Marcus admitted, his face burning hot and he was embarrassed to Hell and back and he never wanted to die more than in that moment.

Lucifer stared at Marcus for a few moments, his gaze not leaving Marcus’ gaze for a single moment and with every second that passed in complete silence between the two of them Marcus just wanted to get up, go into the backyard, dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of all eternity from the embarrassment. He could bet everything and anything that Lucifer was just trying to find a nice way to, essentially, laugh in his face and tell him that he wasn't interested, not in that way at least. 

But Marcus was dead wrong about what was going through Lucifer's head. Because Lucifer wasn't laughing and quietly mocking Marcus and trying to find a nice way to let Marcus down, but instead was trying to make sense of his thoughts since he was flustered. He was so,  _ so _ flustered. He was so flustered he could barely think. 

You see, Lucifer has been complimented countless of times, from more innocent compliments said shyly after one too many drinks to more… bold compliments said confidently with a certain flirtiness to them, but never did any of those get him flustered. Lucifer has been complimented countless of times over the course of his long, long life, but never had any compliment got him flustered until right then and there. Until Marcus. 

And setting aside his feelings for Marcus, there was just something about his words that got to Lucifer. It was the look of his eyes, the tone of his voice, his hesitation, even the way he stuttered his way through the words, and it was even the words themselves, the softness and innocence and love in them. And it was also the fact that he had never been told that, or anything in that manner. Even the most innocent of compliments he had ever gotten still painted him as attractive, but Marcus didn't do that. Marcus painted him as beautiful, but in the most innocent and loving way one could. And maybe- actually not maybe, for sure-, that was why his compliment was the first to ever get to Lucifer. 

Eventually Lucifer laughed, his laugh not mocking like Marcus expected, but rather lighthearted and joyous, and then he gave Marcus one small kiss before he started to gently caress Marcus’ face. “Thank you.” he whispered, his cheeks flushed red, but not from the wine. 

“You're so beautiful when you're happy as well. Although you're always beautiful.” Lucifer added moments later, so flustered from Marcus’ comment that he couldn't form a better response.

Now it was Marcus’ turn to be so flustered he couldn't think, jolting up and away from Lucifer's touch as he tried to pull himself together just enough to say something, anything. “T-thanks.” he muttered eventually, glad for that one word that didn't let in on the mess that he was inside and that didn't embarrass him any further. 

He then leaned back, putting a little space between the two of them and sipping from his drink, casual and detached and so different from how he was mere moments ago, and Lucifer's fairytale ended and he was forced back into the real world, where his boyfriend was cold and distant and never said anything nice about him. 

“In the past few weeks,” Lucifer began after a few moments of silence, trying to change the subject and ease the awkwardness that fell between them, “I've been the only one complaining, and I’ve been complaining constantly, and I…uhm… I…you definitely must have something to complain about too. We established really well already that he wives are dreadful, but I… I can't quite believe that the husbands are any better.” he finished, stuttering and awkward because he just couldn't find his words-which was truly a first for him (he was always so calm and collected and smooth, so much so that he couldn't picture himself any other way)-, Marcus’ coldness getting to him all of the sudden. 

“They’re pretty bad. Not as bad as the wives, I suppose, but I still hate having to talk to them.” Marcus said, realizing right away what Lucifer was doing and he was very grateful for it. 

But, his luck ended right about there, as the curious and expectant look on Lucifer's was suggesting him that Lucifer wanted him to continue. 

He sighed at that, sipping from his drink and Lucifer followed his lead, drinking the remainings of his drink as his nerves got to him more and more with each second that passed. 

“If I’m gonna be honest, they just piss me off.” Marcus said nonchalantly, shrugging as he sipped again from his drink. He didn't intend to say what he actually said, he didn't intend to be this truthful, but there was something about the way Lucifer looked at him that just pulled the words out of him.

“All they talk about is work and sports and how horrible their wives are, ” he found himself saying, not sure when he started talking again. “They all need to get a hobby, or better yet either appreciate their wives or just get a divorce if they're really that miserable.” Marcus finished bluntly and Lucifer had to stifle a laugh at that. 

“I mean it. I'm not big into whatever sports they're into but I know enough to bullshit my way through it, same with anything work related. I've had enough jobs by know to be able to bullshit my way through a conversation about any of them. Sports and work talk is so boring that I can barely help yawning during those conversations. 

But then there's the whole ‘my wive is dreadful and I hate her despite the fact that I willingly married her’ mentality that really pisses me off. And whenever they make some joke about how much they hate their wives, I must give them this horrifying glare because lately they just kind of stop in the middle of the joke, but the problem is that they never stop. They keep starting the jokes and stopping halfway through and they just don't get why it pisses me off so much.” Marcus finished his rant, angry and sad all the same, and he looked up to meet Lucifer's gaze. 

Lucifer's gaze was still expectant, waiting for him to keep talking and to continue his train of thought, almost as if he knew that Marcus wasn't quite finished. Marcus finished his drink, pouring both himself and Lucifer another round of drinks before speaking:

“They don't understand that… they…” he began and he sighed, lowering his gaze before continuing, “They have everything I wish for. They get to spend the rest of their lives with a person they're supposedly madly in love with and who loves them back for exactly who they are. They… they get to be with a person who knows them inside out with no holding backs, no secrets and… and they just treat it like it's nothing, like it's… like it's some chore that they must do and that they can't stand and not something that they chose...” Marcus said- or rather confessed-, all of his anger replaced by sadness, which was obvious on his expression. 

Lucifer reached out, putting his hand over Marcus’ and his expression softened as he tried to find the right words to say to reassure his boyfriend, while also fighting the urge to just scream “Me!! You've got me!! Marry me!!”. 

“You don't have to say anything, Lucifer.” Marcus eventually said, after a few moments of deafening silence during which Lucifer couldn't find his words.

“You're not alone. Not anymore. You have me.” He found himself saying, his gaze downwards and his voice merely above that of a whisper, so soft and low that Lucifer began questioning whether or not Marcus heard him. 

Marcus checked his phone, a certain urgency in his movements, and then he stood up, abandoning his unfinished drink as he took a step away from the table (and away from Lucifer). 

“I…I should go back to work. I’m in the office if you need anything.” he said, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed and his heart beating so fast it might just jump out of his chest. 

That was the second time in two days when Lucifer told Marcus that he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere and that because of it Marcus wasn't alone anymore and, truthfully, Marcus wasn't sure what to make of it. Sure, his mind took those words and ran with them, but it all was just wishful thinking. It had to be just wishful thinking. He couldn't be that lucky afterall, now could he? 

“What if I need something now?” Lucifer asked, his voice small and he was so close to cracking in that moment and just bursting into tears right then and there. 

With every step Marcus took closer to him, he then took two steps back the very next second and it was slowly eating away at Lucifer and he felt like that might just be it. But then Marcus stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked at Lucifer with concern on his face, waiting for Lucifer to say something. 

“Can you stay? Just for a few more minutes.” Lucifer asked, uncharacteristically hesitant and visibly nervous and Marcus just couldn't say no to his request because of that. 

“Sure. A few more minutes shouldn't hurt.” Marcus said as he made his way back to the table and he sat back down, pulling his chair closer to Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled, a small and soft smile that carried some hints of uncertainty, and he pulled his chair even closer, getting rid of almost all the distance between them. He then rested his forehead against Marcus’ shoulder and Marcus wrapped his arm around Lucifer's waist almost instinctively, resting his hand on Lucifer's back and rubbing comforting circles onto his back. 

After a few moments Marcus sighed, his shoulders slumping, and he relaxed ever so slightly. Lucifer smiled at that, scooting closer to Marcus and loosely wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, making himself more comfortable in Marcus’s embrace. 

After a beat tho, the urge to just softly mutter three very specific words overcame him, enjoying himself so much that he felt like he could finally outright voice his feelings, but he held back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Instead he placed a soft kiss on Marcus’ neck and he whispered:“Thanks for staying.”

“Sure…” Marcus said and he left the sentence unfinished, too afraid to continue.  _ Anything for you. _

Lucifer sighed after that, sitting up just to finish his drink, before putting his head back on Marcus’ shoulder, closing his eyes and letting himself fall alseep in Marcus’ arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they both really hate their neighbours, huh?
> 
> also i said that it's gonna get fluffly now, but.... uhm.... i didn't anticipate this. 
> 
> there's two more parts after this and then i promise it's fluffly. marcus still needs to open up a little bit more. 
> 
> (although the next part should be pretty cute, but we'll see how it goes)


End file.
